


Gutter under vann

by Skambotron



Series: Skam weeks [2]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Swimmer Even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25265905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skambotron/pseuds/Skambotron
Summary: Isak is loosely aquainted with Even, they never had a real conversation just short meetings. One day Isak is swimming in Frognerbadet when Even shows up.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim & Isak Valtersen, Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Series: Skam weeks [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830442
Comments: 8
Kudos: 79





	Gutter under vann

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my entry for second day of the Skam week in July 2020.

Isak gasped for air. 

He had just successfully attempted a tumble turn but it had turned out a bit wobbly and that had knocked the air out of his lungs and therefore he was now struggling to get to the surface. 

He was sure it didn’t look very elegant, but it could have been far worse. When he had taken up swimming a couple of weeks ago at the start of the season his attempts at a tumble turn had been laughable. So he had mainly avoided doing them and just gave it a try once or twice every time he was in frognerbadet. Two weeks ago though, when almost nobody was there one of the life guards had taken pity and given him a full on lesson for almost an hour. After that he felt he had gotten the gist of it and had gotten better subsequently. 

He had most definitely done better turns than the one he just performed. Maybe he was too self conscious. 

He had started swimming on the regular because he needed a physical distraction from his summer job and he didn't really fancy going to the gym in the summer, he always felt like he was wasting all the daylight nature was offering. The dark winters were different, then he had no problem with powering himself out for one to two hours in a badly lit room between sweaty people. But he actually wanted to do something outdoors during the summer, he had gone running and had played football the past years but then his friend Adrian had suffered from an anterior cruciate ligament injury during a match last year and still hadn’t fully recovered. Somehow that had scared Isak shitless, thus he had stuck to running in the spring, but then he had read that swimming could offer a much more diverse workout and was very easy on the joints and he remembered how much fun he used to have at the swimming pool with his family when he was younger, before everything had fallen apart. 

Hence he had acquired a season pass the first day frognerbadet opened and since then he had been going two or three times a week, the first few times had been excruciating, but he really started to feel the effects now after a couple of weeks. He maybe could use a couple of tips that went beyond the youtube videos he now regularly watched and maybe he should start seriously thinking about buying some of the equipment he had been looking at online. 

But he thought he had made a lot of progress, even his turns had improved. And he was sure the last turn would have been far better if it wasn’t for Even. 

This was actually the first time he had seen Even here, of course he would recognise him anywhere. When he first met Even a couple of years ago while studying with Sana at her place, he had developed a mild crush on the older boy that hung out with her brother. But he had quickly learned that Even had a girlfriend and that had put an end to his crush, he didn’t allow himself to fall for a straight guy again. He also was about to go on the second date with the guy that would go on to become his first serious boyfriend. 

Isak had only exchanged a couple of words with Even over the years on the few occasions that had presented themselves, like when he saw him at the Bakkoush family home or when they met at parties or large group get-togethers. He actually knew very little about the guy. 

But he had recently heard Even had broken up with his girlfriend and if he had deciphered a joke by Elias correctly Even had hooked up with a boy as a rebound. So he when Even had turned up at the pool half an hour ago Isak had felt something starting in his stomach and he wasn’t sure if it was his old crush acting up again or just the sight of Even in nothing but tight swimming trunks. Contrary to Isak, Even seemed to be much more professional about swimming and came with a lot of equipment. In addition to the jammers he sported, he wore a swim cap, goggles that looked much more expensive than the ones Isak had bought at the beginning of the summer, additionally he seemed to have plugged his ears and he wore a waterproof watch, maybe to time himself. Right now he was using a pull buoy to focus on training his legs and arms separately. Isak only knew what that thing was called because he had started to look up possible equipment last week.

Even was much faster than him, if his build, with his broad shoulders, hadn’t been evidence enough, he could now see that Even must have been swimming for a long time. That was another reason he was feeling slightly self conscious swimming directly next to Even and surely it had contributed to the clumsy tumble turn when they had reached the end of the pool at the same time. Now Even was far ahead again, even though he was just using his arms. Isak was doing the crawl as fast as he could but there was just no way he was going to catch up. He decided to power himself out for a few more laps and then hit home. 

He gave everything, powering himself out in the process and wasn’t even aware of Even anymore, he did a couple of nice tumble turns and when he really botched one, he got so disorientated that he got droplets of water in his lungs, after that he decided this would be his last one for today. When he climbed out of the pool he noticed Even had forgone the pull buoy and was now just doing the full crawl, like Isak had been doing. 

Isak gathered his things and on a jump decided to climb down the steps to lower level with the window at the side of the pool, the sight was breathtaking. Even was now alone in the pool and swam faster and faster, Isak could now observe how tumble turns were meant to be done, he was sure Even’s were almost perfect. Even also managed to do a couple of butterfly kicks after each turn before he broke through the surface and continued with the crawl.

Isak observed Even for a couple of laps and when he was just about to leave Even changed the style, he was now swimming butterfly and Isak didn’t think he had seen anything more beautiful in his whole life. Even’s swimming seemed otherworldly. On land he appeared quite lanky and he had heard Elias and the other boys call Even a giraffe more than once. But in the water he looked devine, as if this was actually his natural habitat. Especially now that he was doing the butterfly stroke Isak couldn't think of anything more fitting. Every stroke was one smooth motion and Even moved like was surfing on an invisible wave.

A cold breeze reminded Isak why Even was the only one in the pool right now, this day had been rather chilly and it had even rained in the afternoon right up until Isak had arrived at the pool, he didn’t really mind swimming in the cold or in the rain as long as there was a warm shower afterwards. But most other people seemed to disagree, only a few senior ladies had been there when Isak arrived, but they were gone now and he hadn’t noticed anoboy arriving after him apart from Even and now it was close to the closing time. 

Isak shivered from the breeze and noticed he had been drooling,  _ how embarrassing _ . He wiped his face and headed for the showers. He tried not to think about Even while he took the short walk to the main building. 

As expected the shower and changing area was totally deserted. He entered the men’s shower room, hung up his towel and swimming shorts, he really should buy new ones, his’ were more beach shorts than professional swimming gear, he should get some jammers like Even. He took his shampoo and soap with him, walked the few steps to the shower head and started showering.

The warm water on his skin did wonders to his muscles, he relaxed and softened. After a couple of minutes just standing under the warm water he started to clean himself he slathered soap on his skin and poured shampoo on his hair trying to get rid of all the chlorine, he hated it when that smell still lingered on him after he left. When he had repeated that procedure and was sure he was thoroughly clean and smelled nicely he closed the bottles but he couldn’t bring himself to leave the warm shower behind just yet, he faced the wall, leaned his head against it and let the water run down his back. He closed his eyes and took deep relaxing breaths, enjoying the heat, the water and the steam, he slowly turned around to get the water everywhere.

When he briefly opened his eyes he saw Even at the opposite side of the room under a shower, completely naked like Isak, wearing nothing but flip-flops. Isak’s mouth fell open, while seeing Even swimming had been breathtaking, seeing him completely naked made Isak’s brain short circuit. He was the most handsome guy he had ever seen, the lean build, the broad shoulders, the toned muscles and that dick. __

_ To die for _ .

Isak himself was far from bad looking, in fact enough guys had told him he was hot over the course of his dating life he might actually start to believe it soon and he had enough game to get with really hot guys, but in that moment he was sure none his past boyfriends (okay there only had been two), affairs, hook ups or one night stands came even close to the sight he was just offered. Even just stood there enjoying the hot water running down on him, like Isak had just been doing. 

Suddenly Isak realised his brain was not the only thing that had detracted from his control. His cock had also realised how hot Even was and had started to harden and was already halfway there on the way to a full erection. He remembered about public decency, regained control of his body and quickly turned around before Even could open his eyes. He felt like a horny teenager again, sporting erections in public showers. He thought he was an embarrassment for all the gays right now, that’s what the homophobes always were afraid of, out of control gay guys. He had to laugh at that thought.

Unfortunately the picture of a naked Even would not leave his mind and his erection just grew. He couldn’t leave the shower now without Even noticing. It sounded like Even had just started washing himself so Isak was sure the other boy’s eyes were open now and Isak would probably die from embarrassment if he had to walk to his towel with a hard-on. His dick was just too large to go unnoticed, up until now that had always been an advantage apart from a few compromising situations in his youth.

Now he just had to hope Even would leave soon, preferably before the maintenance guy came to close the showers. But Even took his time with the washing, at least that's what Isak figured from the sounds, he didn’t actually dare to turn his head to look. When he finally heard him close the bottles he was in for another round of torture. The water just kept running, Even was once again just enjoying the water. Thus Isak was only left with the nuclear option; he found the thermostat and turned it. The cold water hitting him made him shiver instantly, he had nothing against cold showers when the occasion called for it, but after more than an hour tiring himself out in the pool, especially on a cold day like this, he would have preferred to leave a warm shower to dry himself up. 

But at least it worked, his dick caved in and very slowly returned to it’s soft state. Very slowly. He now had goosebumps, his nipples were hard as fuck and he was sure his lips were starting to turn blue. He turned off the shower and hoped he could reach his towel fast enough before anything started to happen down there again. But when he turned around he froze. 

Even was still there at the opposite site of the room about 4 meters away, still under a running shower facing Isak, his eyes closed. But Evens dick was rock hard, pointing slightly upward directly at Isak’s face. Isak was once again staring, unable to move. That dick was beautiful and large, at least as big at Isak’s. 

His own dick followed suit. In record time his erection was back up again and that’s when Even decided to open his eyes looking directly at Isak and starting to smile. Those deep blue eyes were filled with nothing but lust and longing.

_ Was that a wink _ ?

Isak didn’t know what came over him, if it was the holy spirit of the gays or the demons his mother had always talked about when he was younger, but he most definitely hadn't made the decision to walk towards Even himself but that was exactly what he was doing. He stopped right in front of him looking slightly up, as Even was a little bit taller than him, unable to do anything more. 

So there they stood only a foot apart their hard throbbing dicks pointing at each other, the water running down on Even. Suddenly Even put forward his hands placing one on Isak’s hip and one on his nape and in one smooth motion he pulled in Isak. The other boy was now pressing his lips on Isak and Isak couldn’t do anything but open his lips and slightly moan. 

Even used this opportunity to slide his tongue into Isak’s mouth. Now they were full on making out, completely naked, pressed against each other, their hard dicks between them in a semi public space. Isak could get kinky if he had the right partner but this must have been among the most exhilarating things he had ever done, but of course he couldn’t think straight right now so it’s hard to remember and to be sure.

Even had his full attention and just a really small portion of his brain is occupied with the fact that anyone could step in at any given moment, but even though that would mean he was probably going to lose his season pass and get banned for life from frognerbadet he didn’t worry, it just exited him more.

He was now kissing the other boy exploring his mouth with his own tongue. But that wasn’t nearly enough, he wanted to kiss him everywhere, therefore he started going down his neck placing kisses all over it, he found a specially sensitive spot and began sucking it ferociously, he almost went feral when Even started morning like this was the hottest thing ever. When Isak was sure he had left a mark that would last at least for a week he carried on to the collarbone, he spent quite some time kissing it in it’s full length before he went further down licking across Even’s abs like he wanted his tongue to memorise them, when he reached the hipbone he couldn’t resist and he started sucking again, leaving another mark. 

Even let out another loud moan. 

Isak was now on his knees looking up at Even who had his eyes closed and drops of water were running down his hair, making their way across his eyebrows, his nose and looking for paths across those luscious lips before they reached the chin. 

Isak took Even’s dick in his right hand and started to place kisses up and down the shaft, it was a magnificent dick. Isak all but marveled at it. Even moaned once again before he said: “Don’t tease toe much Isak.” 

Isak had to chuckle, those were the first words Even had spoken to him today, they hadn’t even greeted each other earlier in the pool, because Isak was already swimming when Even had arrived.

Isak slowly placed the head in his mouth and began sucking it lightly, teasing the tip with his tongue. Even was once again moaning, that encouraged Isak and he took in more bit by bit trying to take it all in. He used a little bit of teeth on the shaft when he had more than half of it in his mouth and Even seemed to enjoy that even more. Isak was now moving up and down that dick. He couldn’t believe he was doing that in a public shower at a swimming pool, but he simply didn’t care anymore. Eskild would be so proud of him. 

He was interrupted in his thoughts and efforts when Even suddenly pulled him up, kissed him intensely, smiled and said: “Time to return the favour!” 

He took a good look at Isak gazing up and down, like he wanted to take it all in before he went to work. And to work he went. 

_ Oh boy!  _

He returned all the favours almost tenfold, leaving multiple marks on Isak’s neck. Isak had never felt that taken care of before, Even used a combination of his mouth and his hands to take care of Isak in a way that made Isak’s knees weak. Even went up and down on Isak’s stomach multiple times before he focused on Isak’s hips. Isak thought Even was going to leave a mark there as well, but instead he quickly went down further, took Isak’s very hard dick in his hand, moved a little bit so that he could reach Isak’s balls with his mouth. He slowly put one of them in his mouth and after teasing it with the tip of his tongue first he was now sucking on it slightly and Isak just had to moan, it came out far louder than he had anticipated, but it only encouraged Even who now had Isak’s dick in his mouth and sucked on it like his life depended on it. 

Even was definitely experienced in giving blowjobs, Isak thought. 

So Elias’ joke hadn’t just been an off hand remark. 

If Isak had known this he would have gone for Even much earlier, this was easily already among the top three blowjobs Isak had received and Even wasn’t even done yet. 

While going up and down Isak’s length Even alternated between kneading Isak’s buttcheeks and using his index finger to follow an invisible path between Isak’s perineum and hole pushing in ever so lightly from time to time and Isak was definitely not ready for what was about to follow.

Without any warning Even leaped forward, took Isak’s whole length in and was deepthroating him while pushing his finger into Isak fast and hard this time. Isak couldn’t help himself and jerked his hips forward and started to full on scream at the same time. 

Unfortunately that made Even let go of Isak’s dick and shoot up to cover Isak’s mouth with his hand. “Shhhh!” he uttered before starting to kiss him again. They stood there for a few moments, kissing, slowly turning under the water, grinding their dicks against each other. After a while Even reached for the soap bottle, poured a generous amount into his hand, then he put their dicks together and started frotting. Isak almost lost it right there and then. How could sex with basically a stranger be that good? Maybe it was because he and his one night stands were usually drunk. 

Isak didn’t even realise what sounds he was making, he just got irritated by the echoes and he had completely forgotten where they were for a moment. 

When they both came at almost the same time it was a mess. Isak couldn’t remember coming this hard since he had been a horny teenager. It went everywhere, Isak almost got hit in the eye and some cum managed to land on Even’s nose, luckily they were under a running shower and everything was gone again rather quickly. 

Isak just collapsed. If Even hadn’t caught him in those big strong arms of his, Isak would for sure be lying on the ground right now.

“Wow!” Even finally said after what seemed an eternity. Isak could only reply “Yeah!” He had regained the strength to stand in his own again, but only very hesitantly did he leave Even’s warm embrace. He took a good look at him slowly realising what just had transpired. 

Even just smiled before he said: “We should probably get going, I think they are closing soon. Meet me at the exit?” “

Isak collected himself and answered. 

“Oh, yeah, Sure. See you in 10 minutes or so at the exit!” 

They parted ways, since they had locked their stuff away in different parts of the locker room. Isak was first through the exit and waited just outside of frognerbadet for Even. He checked his phone for new messages, but nothing exciting was happening in his various friend groups, the only thing out of the ordinary was a text from his swedish coworker asking him to join him for dinner. Well he was definitely not doing that after what just had happened with Even, so he politely declined the invitation. Just in that Moment Even walked through the gates with a big smile on his face and said. 

“Hey Isak, I know people usually get to know each other over dinner before they have sex, but since we did the sex part already, do you want to go to after sex dinner with me? I don’t live far from here, we can either just stop there, hang up our swimming stuff for drying and look for a place to pace dinner or I can cook for you there. I’m a pretty decent chef!” 

The butterflies in Isak’s stomach returned immediately after having left during the sex, he hadn’t expected anything, but Even seemed so genuine and sweet, this didn’t seem like an invitation out of guild. So he answered: 

“I would love either of those options and I’m really keen on getting to know you better, Sana isn’t really forthcoming with stories.”

“Tell me about it! I’ve been asking about you for weeks, but she just said I would have to get to know you on my own!”

Isak had to laugh. “So let’s get to know each other. You’ve already told me that you are a decent chef, what else is there to know?”

“Hmmm, usually I don’t have Sex with people without talking with them first…”

“Well and I usually don’t have sex in public places, so it seems we just couldn’t help ourselves” Isak replied.

Now Even was laughing, then he took Isak’s hand and they started walking into the young night and Isak completely forgot that he had arrived here on his bicycle.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you had as much fun reading it, as I had writing it. I hope I didn't go overboard with the swimming stuff, it just happens to be my passion.  
> Again feedback is very welcome, as I am new to this.
> 
> I've never been to Frognerbadet, so all the descriptions are based on internet research, but that can only tell you so much (especially now, that they are open under Covid conditions), so if there are any large discrepancies, I'm sorry.
> 
> And sorry to the guys I walked in on once in a public shower, I really did not want to interrupt you...


End file.
